Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for forming structures including one or two dimensional lattice structures, and devices including one or two dimensional lattice structures.
Description of the Related Art
Microelectronics applications have been increasingly employing one and two dimensional devices, such as graphene devices, due to their conductive, mechanical and other properties. For example, processing of graphene is often unconventional relative to traditional processing techniques and is often difficult to control and incorporate into semiconductor processing. One dimensional and two dimensional nanometer scale materials, such as carbon nanotubes and graphene, typically suffer from degradation and performance limitations when processed into electronic or photonic devices.